EmeraldClan
by The Evil Wolf Queen
Summary: Emeraldsky has been cast out, banished the Clans like to say. She did nothing wrong, they just...READ AND FIND OUT
1. Allegiances

**Leader**

**Sharpstar- White she-cat with blue eyes and really sharp teeth  
**

**Deputy**

**Darkshine- Dark ginger she-cat with light brown paws and green eyes**

**Medi. cat**

**Cinderleaf- gray she-cat with forest green eyes**

**(App-Firepaw)**

**Warriors  
**

**Willowfern- light brown she cat with white paws, tail tip and chest. Very bushy tail.**

**Smokepelt- dark gray tom with black flecks and emerald eyes**

**(App. Blazingpaw)**

**Duskpelt- Light brown tom with a ginger paw and blue eyes**

**Sunspark- handsome golden tom with striking emerald eyes and a white paw.**

**Raintail- Silver-blue tom with white paws and sapphire eyes.  
**

**Stormpelt- gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Emeraldsky- Dark brown she-cat,with barely noticing lighter streaks, and metallic blue eyes.**

**(App- Sunpaw)**

**Silverburst- Dark silver she-cat with green eyes**

** (App- Pondpaw)  
**

**Thunderstrike- large golden brown tom with amber eyes**

**Whitestreak- black she-cat with white streaks o her back and maroon eyes  
**

**apps  
**

**Firepaw- ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes**

**Blazingpaw- ****GINGER WITH A WHITE CHEST AND PAWS WITH AMBER EYES**

**Sunpaw- golden she-cat but you can see the sunset in her fur with fierce blue eyes**

**Pondpaw- blue-grey tom with white paws and sapphire eyes**

**Queens**

**Blizzardheart- pure white she-cat with fierce blue eyes(Mother of Pinekit and Oakkit) **

**Shiningfang- White she-cat with gold streaks and amber eyes (Mother of Locakit)**

**Silverflame- Silver she-cat with a light brown chest and amber eyes.(Mother of Hotkit, Sootkit, Cheetahkit and foster mother of Maplekit)**

**Kits  
**

**Pinekit- soft brown pelt with brown eyes Tom.**

**Oakkit- Dark brown tom with a lighter chest and leafy green eyes.**

**Locakit- Red with blue paws and white chest. Has brown eyes. She-kit**

**Hotkit- Silver she-cat with maroon eyes and a golden paw**

**Sootkit- dark gray tom with dark splotches and Sapphire eyes**

**Cheetahkit- ginger she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes**

**Maplekit- white with Golden/ ginger splotches and amber eyes. She-kit**

**Elders**

**Mapleleaf- white she-cat with ginger paws. Oldest cat ever**


	2. How all this happened?

**I have writers block.**

**Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp. **

**EmeraldClan**

A loud shriek was heard as Emeraldsky awoke. She got up and raced towards the shriek. Emeraldsky gasped. Stormpelt was lying on the forest floor, dead. His killer, Thunderstrike. Emeraldsky pushed aside the grass she was hiding in and walked out. Thunderstrike whipped around and smiled evilly. At once, Emeraldsky launched herself at Thunderstrike, but Thunderstrike was quicker and he dodged her. Flipping her onto her back, Thunderstrike pounced on her and began churning his hind legs on her stomach. But, Emeraldsky was stronger, she heaved him off and sliced his cheek. A rustle. Silence. Another rustle. Pounce! Duskpelt pounced out of the bushes and glared at Emeraldsky.

"I knew you were a murder all along." He spat.

Emeraldsky opened her mouth to explain, but before she could, he was gone. Along with Thunderstrike. _Stupid toms! They think they know everything. _She growled to herself. She picked up Stormpelt's dead body and carried him to camp, brushing brambles now and then. Once she made it to camp, Sharpstar was waiting there.

"Emeraldsky? No no, that can't be her." She heard Sharpstar say.

"But..." They protested.

"SHE WAS IN CAMP WHEN THE SHRIEK WAS HEARD." Sharpstar roared.

"Sharpstar, she ordered me to kill him." Thunderstrike meowed.

Emeraldsky bellowed, "I DID NO SUCH THING!" Thunderstrike whipped around.

"Emeraldsky, do you know who killed your brother?" Sharpstar asked.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"...Thunderstrike."

Sharpstar looked in her eyes.

She seen hope. She seen the scene of _THUNDERSTRIKE._ She seen the hope fade into sorrow. And then rage. And finally the truth.

"Very well then." Sharpstar looked at them.

The hope in her eyes flashed again.

"Thunderstrike, you are prisoner." Sharpstar growled.

_/time skip to night/_

As Emeraldsky was about to walk to her nest, another shriek was heard. This time she knew who it was. Sharpstar. Emeraldsky raced into her den to find Sharpstar's lifeless body.

"_She was the only thing left in our way of ruling the clan." _Duskpelt growled and slashed some of her fur with his claws. She put it in Sharpstar's claw.

Emeraldsky was trapped. Literally trapped.

Duskpelt ran out of the den and called a clan meeting.

"Emeraldsky has killed Sharpstar!" He yowled.

"Let me see." Cinderleaf bolted to the leaders' den and came out.

"She did. Emeraldsky, you are banished forever. If anyone wants to go with he-" Cinderleaf meowed.

"I will." Whitestreak meowed.

"As will I." Sunpaw growled.

"Sunpaw, you-" Pondpaw began.

"I will. I have to go Pondpaw. ThunderClan has grown dark over these years." Sunpaw nodded.

"Well, if you're going, I'm going." Pondpaw joined them

Firepaw padded up. "I will too."

Raintail joined them.

Four kits came up to them. "We will too." The mewed.

They all nodded and Duskpelt growled,

"LEAVE!" So they left.

**Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp.**

**I'm only a crack in this castle of glass.**

**Anyways read and review.**


	3. Wisp, The nameless kits, and Dew

**Heeeeeeeeeeey, guys!**

**I just realized...**

**I NEED CATS TO JOIN EMERALDCLAN! D:**

**So, if you want a cat in here SUBMIT IT.**

**Chapter 2 :D**

"Emeraldsky? Can we rest? I'm tiwed." Sootkit, one of the kits, yawned.

"Soon, dear, soon." Emeraldsky purred, knowing that they were all worn out.

Raintail was panting, The kits were dragging their paws, Firepaw, Pondpaw, and Sunpaw's eyes were drooping, Whitestreak's head was dipped. Tiredness.

All though tired, the group trotted on. They soon stopped at a cave, a warm cave.

"Is it safe?" Whitestreak growled, prowling into the cave. The cats exchanged glances and followed Whitestreak.

"_Hello?" _Hotkit squeaked. _"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO?" _

A head popped out.

"AHH!" Hotkit jumped back in fear. The cat walked out. She was a navy blue she-cat with lighter markings.

"Hello. I am Wisp." The she-cat smiled.

"Hullo. I am Emeraldsky, this is Whitestreak, Raintail, Firepaw, Pondpaw, Sunpaw, Sootkit, Hotkit, Cheetahkit, and Maplekit." Emeraldsky meowed.

The she-cat nodded.

"What are Clan cats doing, so far away from home?" Wisp asked.

"I was BANISHED and these cats are my followers." Emeraldsky explained. Wisp nodded and flicked her tail for the clan cats to follow her. They did.

"I suppose you are tired." Wisp looked back at them. "And hungry."

"Yes." Emeraldsky growled. Wisp nodded and jumped over a log, soon leaning on the opposite side.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?!" Whitestreak called.

"Come see." Wisp called back.

Whitestreak ran over and jumped over the log. She gasped.

"Oh my- How did you find this?" She whispered.

In front of Whitestreak was a grassy field, filled with morning dew. A pure, blue, rushing waterfall surrounded by large leafed trees. Yellow, green, red, white, orange, pink, purple, and blue roses surrounded a flat plain that had a ledge jutting out of it.

"What?" The other cats jumped over the log to stare in the same surprise as Whitestreak.

"We shall cross over to the moor. It looks like a great place to build a camp." Emeraldsky instructed, while the cats were already crossing over to the moor.

On the grassy field, the first stage to getting to the moor, a rustling was heard in a patch of tall grass.

"Looks like bamboo..." Firepaw murmured.

Pondpaw ignored her and padded over to the dewy bamboo.

"Hello? Is any one in there?" He asked.

Tiny paws, with unsheathed claws, caught him on the nose and a kitten jumped out, knocking him over with great force.

"oof." He oofed as he hit the ground.

"Alright, I think he has had enough." A dark gray she- kit with icy blue eyes walked out of the bamboo.

The other kitten, a stormy gray kitten with yellow eyes and a long tail, pounced off of him.

"Who are you?" Sunpaw hissed.

"We ain't got no names. Our mommy died." The stormy kitten glared Sunpaw.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" A terrified scream filled the air. Emeraldsky raced towards the sound, to find a Sky blue she-cat ,about apprentice age, with light green eyes and white paws with a white tail-tip, stuck in a hole, with her tail stuck underneath a giant rock.

"Hang on! We'll help you!" Emeraldsky called and jumped next to the she-cat, not pulling a muscle, and pushed the rock off of the she-cat's tail. The she-cat nearly fell over onto Emeraldsky's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Emeraldsky asked.

After the she-cat caught her breath, she looked at the sides of the caves, which were dripping with dew.

"My name is Dew."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**!  
**Her name is Dew.**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**And Stormkit  
(The stormy gray kit) **

**BELONGS TO BLUEMIST45 :D**

**Anyways...**

**R&R**


	4. The flood

**Thank you Fogtail of RiverClan.**

**He gave me cats to put in. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**~Fogtail of RiverClan**

**and**

**~Petaldawn (She gave me cats later on!)**

***Gives you all cookies***

**Enjoy!**

Dew looked at her.

"May I come with you? I can stalk really good..." Dew meowed.

Emeraldsky looked around,

"Sure, I don't see why not." Emeraldsky grabbed the she-cat by her scruff and climbed up the wall, into the forest.

"Who's that?" Raintail asked when she padded over to them.

Emeraldsky dropped her near herself.

"It's Dew. She wants to join us." Emeraldsky mewed.

"Well then, we should get going." Wisp growled. "I've heard of rouge cats that will shred you in the night." She added. **(Fogtail, that's your cats! L-o-l X-D)**

"Reallllllllllllllllllllly?" Hotkit asked.

"Yus." Wisp hissed.

"Meep!" Hotkit jumped back.

"Let's go! We haven't even passed half of this field!" Whitestreak nodded and they all sighed. Dew got up.

"We are all followers of Emeraldsky right?" She growled.

"YEP!" They all shouted, startled of Dew's appearance. "Then let's go!" They all hopped to their paws and started going across the field.

A hiss sounded behind them.

"Halt! Who are you?" A gruff voice asked them.

"Clan cats." Emeraldsky mewed.

"Clan cats? CLAN CATS!" The voice shouted. Then, the owner of the voice walked out, IT WAS A KIT!

"Who are you?" Raintail asked.

"Hal." He growled.

"Can you join us?" Dew asked kindly. The kit nodded gruffly, and went to the back of the line.

**(We are having some problems writing! Eat your cookie now, as we try to fix the problem!)**

* * *

**(We are back! Sorry! Hal ate my homework!)  
**

**/Time skip to middle of the field/**

Whitestreak collapsed, her sides heaving.

"I'm so ti-.." Whitestreak closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"Just our luck..." Raintail muttered as rain began to fall. It was only a drizzle at first, then it started pouring down on the cats.

"IT'S GONNA FLOOD!" Firepaw shouted.

"Get to higher ground, now!" Emeraldsky shouted at Raintail. He nodded and grabbed Whitestreak's scruff, dragging her up to a large stone hollow.

While he was doing that, a huge wave crashed into Emeraldsky.

"Ah- *Gurgle* hhh! *Gurgle*"

Raintail looked at her as splashing was heard, going straight towards Emeralsky. Judging that Emeraldsky was safe ,in whoever was going towards her, in good paws, Raintail bolted towards the stone hollow, with a STILL sleeping Whitestreak in his jaws. Once he made it inside the stone hollow, he gasped. It was full of crystals! A huge, shiny, blue crystal was in the middle. _Touch it! Touch it with your nose! _A very old, very cruel she-cat rasped. _Mapleshade? _Raintail thought. _What, old chum? _Mapleshade asked.

* * *

Back with Emeraldsky!

After the flood had stopped, Emeraldsky lay limply in a light brown tabby tom's mouth. He dropped her by his side and began licking her fur the wrong way, to warm her up. Coughing and sputtering up water, Emeraldsky opened her metallic blue eyes and stared into his light blue ones. She mouthed, _Who are you? _

"I'm Hawk." He replied.

"Why did you save me?" Emeraldsky rasped.

"Because I couldn't let a cat drown _ever." _He meowed.

**Hawk belongs to Petaldawn!**

**Anyways, SHOULD EMERALDSKY AND HAWK BE MATES?**

**IDK**

**R&R :D**

**Vote on my poll!**


	5. We are starting to form a clan

**According to Rachel...**

* * *

**Doing this...**

* * *

**Means you...**

* * *

**Are a freaking...  
**

* * *

**GENIUS!  
**

* * *

**Me: LAWLCLAN, DO NOT READ THIS BECAUSE ALL YOU ARE GOING TO SAY IS BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

* * *

**:D :D**

* * *

**Me: THIS IS MY STORY...AND MY STORY ALONE!  
**

**But, ThunderClan, Mapleshade, Firestar belong to Erin Hunter. I only own the cats(Besides Hawk and Hal. Hawk belongs to Petaldawn and Hal belongs to Fogtail of RiverClan), **

**:D**

* * *

Emeraldsky put her tail on his shoulder and licked his cheek, thanking him.

"I am Emeraldsky, banished from ThunderClan and hoping to build a clan." She meowed.

He nodded.

"I want to join. I have many others in one place maybe could be the clan's home...?" He suggested.

"Maybe." Emeraldsky mewed.

He nodded again and got up.

"Well, meet me here tonight with your cats as I will mine." He grinned.

"Wait! What about those rouges...?"

"You mean loners?"

"Yus." Emeraldsky mewed.

"They will come." He reassured her, walking away.

_/WITH HAWK!/_

As Hawk walked away, Hawk thought how to the loners into their 'meeting.'

"TELL THEM WE FOUND HAL!" Emeraldsky yelled.

"Sure thing." He shouted back.

He padded away onto a Thunder-path and crossed it skillfully. Just like ShadowClan in the old forest, the loners' camp was across the Thunder-path, on the opposite side, except for the fact that it was hard to find. He pushed aside the brambles that were blocking their camp and walked in to see...

"Wasp! Micky! Velvet! Pete! Kestrel! Cotton! Dove! Lance! Wheat!" He yelled. "Are you looking for Hal?" He asked.

"Yep! Why have you seen him?" Velvet meowed, getting up.

"Some cats found him and want you to meet them tonight." He mewed. They all nodded and thanked him. He padded off of the Thunder-path as soon as he got to it and ran underneath it. That's were he lives with his bunch of cats.

"Eagle! Come here!" He yelled.

"Yes?" Eagle mewed.

"We all have to meet at the oak pine tonight!" Hawk growled.

"Yes. Yes. Of course." Eagle turned to his cats.

"WE SHALL MEET AT THE OAK PINE TONIGHT!" Eagle screeched.

_/WITH_ _EMERALDSKY_/

"Heyo!" Emeraldsky mewed as she jumped in the stone hollow.

"We meet were I nearly drowned at, okay? We meet tonight." She growled. They all nodded.

"Emeraldsky may I speak with you?" Raintail hissed.

"Sure...?" Emeraldsky mewed.

After they got out of view of the stone hollow, Raintail was the first to speak.

"I've been through some hard times, but your not special!" He snapped.

"NO! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THROUGH WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH! DID YOU GET FRAMED FOR MURDER? NO! DID SOMEONE KILL YOUR BROTHER? NO! DID YOU GET BANISHED? NO!" Emeraldsky blew up on him.

"..." Was Raintail's answer.

She growled at him and then galloped to the stone hollow.

_/Time skip to night!/_

_Are they going to be here? _Emeraldsky thought impatiently.

The loners were there but Hawk wasn't. Right when she thought that, a padding of paws came towards them. Out burst...

"Hawk!" Emeraldsky mewed.

"I'm here." He called.

"So anyways, we need cats to join our clan." She mewed.

"What's a Clan?" A kit asked.  
Emeraldsky purred. "A group of cats that will protect each other, hunt for each other, fight for each other, and many different things."

The kit's eyes widened.

"Now Whitestreak, tell them the warrior code." Emeraldsky mewed as Whitestreak stepped up.

"1. Defend your clan at the cost of your life. 2. Do not hunt or trespass(Go with out permission) on another clan's territory. 3. Elders and kits must be fed first. Unless the apprentice has permission to, he/ she can not eat until they have hunted for the elders. 4. Prey is killed, only to be eaten. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become a apprentice. 6. Newly named warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after they receive their warrior name. 7. A cat can not become deputy if he/she has not mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become leader when the leader dies or retires. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moon-high. 10. There is a gathering, were the clans are at truce, every full moon and the truce lasts for the whole night. 11. Boundaries must be marked daily. Challenge any trespassing cats. 12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if it is from another clan. 13. The word of the leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior doesn't need to kill to win his/her battles.15. A warrior refuses the soft life of a kitty-pet." Whitestreak meowed.

"So do you except?" Emeraldsky asked.

"We do." Eagle mewed.

"So do we." Wasp mewed.

"If I were in with you groups, I would say yes." A voice growled.

"Come out!" Raintail hissed.

A rustling was heard behind them as well in front of them.

"There are two of them!" Eagle meowed.

"Very well, we will come out." And they did.

A black, white and brown tortoiseshell(Only one tortoiseshell) walked out in front of them as a swift grey tabby with a white tail tip, ear tips, and paws and black tipped paws.

"My name is Spotted." The tortoiseshell mewed.

"Swift." The tabby meowed.

"And we would like to join you."

**OH MY GAH! THIS CHAPTER -this is 911 words O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O: O:**

**I don't own Eagle or Wasp! Micky! Velvet! Pete! Kestrel! Cotton! Dove! Lance! Wheat!**

**THAT'S MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

**ANYWAYS R&R or Hal will eat your pie!**

**And you don't want that at all!**

**SO R&R please.**

**Hal: ;D I WILL EAT YO PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!**


End file.
